Hidden Secrets
by Spectra Royale
Summary: On a perfectly normal day, my parents died, murdered, I must say. From then on, my life got a little interesting, a little twisted. Thats when I found a place called "Fairy Tail" I became a mage without problem, I took on my mums job. From then on I felt like I was on a roller coaster ride to find out the people who did this. The people who drove me mad for murdering my parents.
1. Chapter 1

**SPECIAL THANKS TO LiquidAurora FOR EDITING MY WORK, THIS IS MY NEW STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOY, **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>

It was one fine morning, i was feeling rather excited, it was my first day of school! Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to high-school, I was going to Fairy Kinder, mom says its a nice plays, guess i have to find out myself. I hurriedly put on my school shirt and skirt and happily skipped out of my room, my hair blowing behind me.  
>"Sweetie, your up early" says my mother in a sweet tone,<br>"Yes, mommy I want to go to school!"  
>"Well eat your breakfast my dear, then we'll be on our way, my growing princess" cheers mum<br>"Yes mommy" I say as a good mannered kid would, hey what else could I say? I ran over to the table and a huge pile of pancakes and maple syrup awaited me...I quickly ran over and gobbling shown every single pancake in sight. Mum chuckled fondly, ruffling my hair. I pouted.

'Muuum, I told you not to do that!' I whined childishly, trying to smack her hand away.  
>"Come here you~" says mum, and gives me a bear hug, thats when dad walks in...<br>"Well, Lucy Heartfilia, I expect big things. And if I dont get the result i want, then its very bad luck for you daughter" He says in a monotone, narrowing his eyes at my threateningly, and the way he said 'daughter' sent a shiver down my spine, I nodded.  
>"I want words kid. Not a nod." Mum looks at me and smiled sympathetically.<br>"Yes...daddy..I will do my best" And with that, he walked of haughtily, his nose stuck in the air.  
>"Mommy I'm scared of daddy.." I whine and then another thought hits me...<br>"'Mommy...I...Does daddy hate me?" I asked my mum, shaking slightly from fear.  
>Her mother smiled down at her,<br>"No, daddy doesn't hate you Lucy dear, he just needs to put some pressure on you so you can do great things," she comforted,  
>"Do you understand dear?"<br>I nod slightly, comforted by my mother words. Then my mom pulled out a key,  
>"Open gate of the Goat! : Capricon!" And large goat appeared from the key, I stare astounded, mum catches me watching and smiles,<br>'Its called celestial magic,' she explained fiddling with her keys fondly, 'I'll teach it to you once u get old enough. Okay?'  
>Okay!' I grinned, still looking at the goat in awe<br>"He will take you to your school Lucy, dear, go along, have a nice day!" She smile and waves and I grab the spirits hand and we teleport away.

A few seconds later I was standing in front of giant gates and on top a sigh read

"LIL' PRESCHOOLERS"

"Well, here's your school little princess, go on, I'll be back to pick you up~" he says and parts my back, and disappears in brilliant light. I run into the school, and I was not happy I didn't know anyone, so I went under a tree and waited for the school bell, just as I noticed a pinky haired boy, walking towards me. I cringe. Why was he walking towards me ?!  
>'Oi you, BLONDIE!' He yelled, I noticed a group of boys following him closely. They sniggered.<br>'Yes?' I asked, slightly bored.  
>He narrowed his eyes at me,<br>'That's our tree." He said.  
>I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.<br>'I don't see your name on it,' I retorted.  
>"You dare speak back to me?" Fumes the Pinkie and several boys behind him retreat. Guess this guy shouldn't be annoyed.<br>"Well look pinkie this not how it works. Your..well Pink-haired for one, two you trying to be tough is not on" wow I amaze myself sometimes, I speak just as bravely as my mum, she will be prod. Whereas pinky was fuming, I chuckle.  
>"Its Salmon not Pink! And you have no right to laugh at me!" The pinky fumed angrily and curled up his fist and came so close to punching me, except I didn't feel anything, because a firm hand held the pinky's hand, firm, and crushing it. Whoever this boy was, he had just saved me from a critical hit.<br>"Oi Laxus, u softy, get away" pinkie manages, through the pain  
>"Pick on someone your own size Pinky" is all Laxus says in a firm voice. He throws the boy onto the ground, and they all run for it. He finally turns to me. And like a brother I never had, he asks<br>"You okay? Sorry they are just bullies, ignore them, and you'll be fine, your very brave and very fierce, I'll tell you that" he says, and somehow, his words remind me of mum, he helps me get up and walks me to my classroom. Just then, the school bell rang. I eagerly skipped to class, not knowing what to expect, with Laxus by my side.

"Ok Children, settle down," comes my teachers voice.  
>"I am your teacher, Laura, and we will be doing some introducing," she says in a sweet tone.<br>"I am Laura, and I like teaching and meeting young people" she says as her introduction  
>"Next!" She exclaims, and pinky stands up.<br>"Hello, I am Natsu Dragneel and I like..to be cool" he says in a nervous voice, my teacher smiles. Next the Blondie, Laxus Stands up  
>"Hi, My name is Laxus, and I like to be happy" my teacher 'awed'<br>Next was me...and..well I wasn't ready, I stood up shakily  
>"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I like to write" I see Laxus' eyes go wide, which reminded me, he didnt have a last name...and next to him Natsu was dumbfounded. The teacher however was also marvelled,<br>"Everybody, we have a princess in our class!" The teacher exploded, and the class all applauded loudly. I quietly sat back Down. And so went the rest of the day.

**_*the end of the day*_**

I walk out of the class and as I was nearing the gate, pinky walked over to me sheepishly,  
>"Say..I'm sorry for before, I didn't know you were the pri-" I cut him off<br>"Yeah, its ok..well see ya" I say as casually as I can, from the corner of my eye I saw Laxus still staring at me, and as i looked, he looked away, what was up with him? There was a flash of golden and then Mums celestial Spirit...

.  
>.<p>

Just...

.

He was covered in blood

* * *

><p><strong><em>THX FOR READING, HIPE YOU ENJOYED, IF YOU CAN PLEASE REVIEW, OH AND JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE, THIS STORY IS NOT A LALU!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V

I stared at Capricorn in shock.

'What happened?' I gaped.

He shook his head wordlessly, eyes refusing to meet mine. Then, he held his hand out to me. I instantly took it. The last thing I saw before getting engulfed in light was Natsu staring at us, no, staring at me.

Then seconds later we were in a dense forest. Not home. Well in front of it anyway

"Wh-a-at happened ?!" I finally manage, and then I look at him, he finally looks at me, nuzzles my hair, and sighs deeply,

"I'm sorry dear princess, but...I ..couldn't save your parents.." He stops to look at me, and I must've looked terrible because, he suddenly hugs me ferociously,

"Lucy, dear, your parents were murdered." He finishes. I pull back sharply, trying to take it all in. It was as if..someone was waiting until I went to school, to kill them..but why?..I break in sobs, my shoulders shuddering and I was also coughing in quick fits. I feel a hand or rather a paw on my shoulder, I look up, it was Capricorn, I was so stuck up about the news, that I hadn't realised the state he was in. He looked terrible.

Blood dribbled from his mouth, his eyes had dark circles around them, he looked exhausted, tired. His shirt was torn, and inside so was Capricorn, his wounds were oozing fresh blood, I gagged, how could he still be standing? He looked terrible! He suddenly looked at me, and said,

"Its ok princess, i'm fin-" he slumped to the ground before he could finish.

"Capricorn!" I yell

"Its ok Princess" he manages, I could tell he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Capricorn! You need ...to go back to the celestial world!"

"I'm..not..urgh..le-a-a-ving you" he stutters, something falls from his pocket,moms key! But I don't know celestial magic! I grabbed it

"Lucy n-n-o, don't do it " he pleads. But I didn't want another person to die. Not after my parents death. And its amazing how desperation allows you to do things you cannot imagine,

"Close gate of the Goat! : Capricon!"

"Lu-u-c-y...stay safe" is his last words, before he disappears.

Then the darkness closes in on me, I couldn't take in anymore I fall to the ground, unconscious. The last thing I saw, I think, was a little hint of pink...hair?

Natsu P.O.V

I saw the Blondie go down,In fact I had seen the whole 'episode' and heard everything too. Poor girl, her first day of school, and I bully her, and now she had lost both her parents. Like I had lost Igneel. She was like me now...I cautiously walk up to her still body. And stooped down next to her,

"Hey Blondie, you alive?" I whisper, I know stupid question and I am being soft from 'rough and tough' but still. She was very still. And I was freaking out. There was a glint of golden coming from her hands, and when I looked closer, I realised it was a key. Not just any key either it was the celestial key of Capricorn.

At school she looked fierce. Confident. Unbreakable. Now she looked broken, exhausted. I carefully slid my arms around her and carried her up. Bridal style. Why did I care about this ...girl anyway?, and then slowly I carried her to my log cabin, yes well you heard it. Log Cabbin. I didn'thave any parents, so I lived with my dragon in a log cabin that he built, before he disappeared. But then, I didn't have medicine to treat Lucy..so..i headed toward Fairytail Guild house instead, hope she doesn't freak out.

~An hour later~

After walking for an hour, carrying Lucy, I finally reached the entrance of the guild. I entered cautiously.

'Ooh! Natsu. Who's that pretty girl in your arms?,' she said winking at no. Its Mira, what do I say? I quickly think of an answer that would please Mira the match-maker

"She's just a classmate, found her in the forest, she just lost her parents" I say, for some reason, my voice seems ...lost.

Boy this was going to be a fantastic enquiry.


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY~

'Ooh! Natsu. Who's that pretty girl in your arms?,' she said winking at no. Its Mira, what do I say? I quickly think of an answer that would please Mira the match-maker

"She's just a classmate, found her in the forest, she just lost her parents" I say, for some reason, my voice seems ...lost.

Boy this was going to be a fantastic enquiry.

Natsu P.O.V

"Wait so lemme get this straight" Says Mira in a doubtful tone

"You were exiting the school then you saw Lucy and then you saw them teleport then you ran and you just 'happen to know' where they were and then you saw and heard their conversation?"

Man I wish I could speak that fast because : I did not get a single word of her statement.

Okay so maybe I twisted the main idea a bit and maybe she didn't get her facts right but I wanted to get out of this spot..fast ..

"Um, yeah thats about right"

"Well okay then!" She lets out merrily

"Okay" I say

"Okay?"

"Okay." I say again in a slightly annoyed tone

"K.." She replies

We'd been at it for hours and I mean it. And let me be honest here.

IT WAS SO ANNOYING.

EVERY TIME SHE ASKED A QUESTION I WANTED TO PULL MY HAIR OUT.

I WANTED TO PUNCH HER IN HER FACE (like I always do)

Instead I sat there like a convict being interrogated by Mirajane the demon (which I was).Then master Makarov came to my rescue;

"Stop it Mira, our guest has woken"

Mira gave a disappointed sigh, "fine"

she gave me a glare as if to say 'this isn't over' and trotted off. Meanwhile I was way to glad to be not interrogated to care. Seriously. A small voice whipped me back to reality.

"Um, hello."

It was Lucy! Why was I so happy? I mentally slapped myself but thankfully I was able to keep my passive face on. But I failed to hold it in for long. I exploded. Literally. I let out a inferno of flames that it burned up the whole guild. I couldn't exactly say 'sorry' and get away from a mob of angry magicians now; could I? It would my life much easier if it were that way.. So I did the most plausible thing. I turned around and ran while the rest of the guild-

"NATSUUUU! YOU LITTLE BASTARD COME BACKKK!"

- yeahhh that ..running after me screaming, predictable, huh? Then the most weird thing happened. The world stopped. Or it looked like the world was moving slower, my field of view was a blur then a flash ..reverting everything back to normal. Except someone was faster than me and now blocked my path.

I didn't have time to gawk at her speed. Because the person in front of me to my amazement was the last person I thought it would be.

.

.

There standing in a Blaze of inferno was Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

My parents are dead. Gone without a trace. Then I get brought to a guild called FairyTail and am now were Natsu the hothead. What fun.

No. Not really, it wasn't fun. The world around me was spinning way too fast. Maybe I was too fast for the world; but I managed to outrun Natsu and catch him, FairyTail was strong. They have Mirajane and yes: the famous pinky but right now I didn't feel like thinking about any of that.

I landed on the floor with an "Oomph" as Natsu collided into me. Gray was the first to catch came toward us in his ice-make position half naked and had at it with Natsu.

"YOU BASTAARDDDD!ICE MAKE:LANCE!"

Ice stick-like things; lances pounced at Natsu.

"YOU STUPID ICE PRINCESS THAT HURTS!"

" YOU BURNED DOWN THE GUILD YOU STUPID HOTHEAD!"

Boom. Crash. Kaboom. A couple of houses broken. The daily routine,I've heard.

"Enough." Says Erza as she steps between them and grabs each one of their ears. Instantly their faces go pale. Couldn't blame them, I've heard that whoever gets in the way of Erza and her strawberry cheesecakes will not expect to live more than a few seconds, but seeming these two were her guild mates...maybe she was a little softer?

"You bastards what did you do to my perfect evening?!" Okay I take it back she definitely isn't showing any mercy. Then when Erza looked up and saw me, she let go of their ears and walked towards me..

"Well hello there Lucy! Sorry you had to chase that pink headed idiot-"

"ITS SALMON NOT PINK!" Natsu interjected

"Shut up at let me finish!" Yelled Erza back at Natsu, then after taking a big breath she continued

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, why don't you-"

there was another breakup in her sentence because Cana, Elfman, Mirajane and the others had caught up. But I must say, master looked the creepiest of all, he somehow extended his arm into a giant one and squished Natsu like a bug. Literally. Erza was turning hot pink with anger because she couldn't finish her sentence, I stifled my laugh.

"FOR GODS SAKE WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO FINISH A SENTENCE THESE DAYS?!"

"ANYWAY LUCY PLEASE JOIN OUR GUILD WE WILL HELP YOU!" Her anger died and turned into an innocent looking smile,

And thats all it took,

with my own smile plastered on my face,

.

.

I agreed to join Fairytail.

**_THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! _**

**_I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy P.O.V

"Lucyy~~~" comes the chiding voice of Mira

"What is it?" I say with a heavy sigh

"Your on duty!" She says merrily

All I could muster was an,

"Eh..?"

It had been three days since I joined fairytail, I got my insignia, a pink one on my right hand. A lot had changed since then. I've been doing special training and I've earned another key, the celestial key of the dog, Plu. He was so adorable, I must say, but despite that I cant keep a celestial gate open for long. I had endurance training later on but.. I had duty..

"What duty?" I asked puzzled

"Thats brilliant," she says with heavy sarcasm

"What Duty" I repeated

"Oh its your turn to be the barmaid. That duty"

"Oh" was all I could muster at that moment

"Yeah! All the girls in the guild take turns being the barmaid for the day then the next shift comes on!"

Then after a short pause; she continued

" I realised you don't talk much do you? Maybe I'm rambling, so I'll leave you to it!"

She says walking away towards Elfman

Lisanna was in barmaid duty with me so the job wasn't half as bad. Lisanna showed me how to make the cakes and how to use the milkshake maker and around the guilds' bar. Erza sat at a stool and waited for her order to be taken outside, I stepped out and approached Erza to take her order. Erza taking a look at me smiled.

"It suits you! The maid outfit! So cute!" I realised then that I could never imagine Erza being a barmaid..

"T-thank you, um, what would you like?"

"A deluxe strawberry cheesecake with white chocolate toppings please!"

"Okay!"

I walked into the kitchen and quickly stomped out with Erza's order and realised the toppings were pink not white so I wondered what happened, but Erza didn't seem to mind. She looked up and said :

"I like this topping better!"

And went back to being engrossed in her cake. At the usual noisy corner of the guild I noticed Gray and Natsu quarrelling with words; not fists. Shocker~. No, seriously, I just about had the shock of my life there. Heres what it sounded like:

"IM STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"NO I AM YOU STUPID HOTHEAD, I LASTED AGAINST ERZA 3 SECONDS MORE THAN YOU!"

"THATS ONLY BECAUSE YOU BUMPED INTO ME!?"

Just when I thought 'here we go again..'

Erza sent them a death glare and instantly they became friends as if their argument never happened. I laughed, their faces were hilarious. Then something caught my ears

"-yeah the little twerp got away; got the parents though"

I knew eavesdropping was bad but somehow I couldn't resist listening into the two mens' they be talking about me?..

No it was too easy. They wouldn't just show up here, that was way too quick. Its like they came here..to let me know ..that it was them..

But curiosity got the best of me. Snapping out of my thoughts I chased after the two men, hiding in the shadows; yes yes I was stalking them, but whats the big deal? Curiosity was killing me by the second.

.

.

.

'Oi!, what're you doing here?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO HOW WAS IT? SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! <strong>_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**_


	6. Chapter 6

You know when sometimes when someone's shocked their mouth would be wide open and their pupils would be dilated and making this kind of choking noise and their skin would turn white and look like a vampire or a dead person? Well that would be me right now. This is was I get for chasing after two men having a suspicious conversation.

You know how when in thriller books and movies when the good guy goes like; investigating the bad guy and gets found out theres this whole epic battle scene? And the hero somehow always wins and never chickens out and starts running? Well guess what!

.

.

.

I ran.

But Dear god! I hated running!

Being a hero was never right for me so..I ran for my life. I don't think I had any choice in that matter anyway..

I was seven for crying out loud! Why cant they leave a little girl alone?! The road I was running on was coming close to a dead end, okay I'll admit it this once okay? I was freaking out ..

So imagine my shock when a mysterious hand grabbed me from a mysterious dark alley and mysteriously dragged me to safety?

.

.

Oh that just about gave me the shock of my life. And I fainted; not from the tiredness of running around like a deer being chased a lion; but from shock, in the hands of a complete stranger.

Lisanna P.O.V

Its been hours since I realised Lucy was missing.. But if I had reported it the I would be the main suspect, I guess I didn't want to be in that position but now I was regretting my decision. At least if I 'had told them the chances of getting her back would have been high, now she could be who knows where?

"Heey~ Lisannaa~"

I snapped out of my thoughts and paid attention to Levy

"Uh,yes? What would you like?"

"You've been spacing out, I just came to look for Lucy, do you know where she is?"

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse..

"I don't know shes.. Missing, I was scared to bring it up" levy's eyes widened

"Well we have to do something! Let's go look for her!" Then in a louder voice she yelled:

"Hey Cana! Take over barmaid duty for a while please! And dont empty the bar!"

Canas' eyes gleamed as she came running over obviously craving for booze, I took off my apron and handed it to Cana, but she ignored it looking like a puppy at the stack of barrels. I rolled my eyes and grabbed levy and ran to Lucy's house.

Natsu P.O.V

So heres the deal. I saw her running. And I saw two men in pursuit. She was a guild member and I had to save her. Just so you don't get the wrong idea. Here I am again carrying miss Lucy a.k.a damsel in distress to ..

.

.

The guild? No, no way I'm facing interrogation again..

.

.

My house? No I broke the bed in my house thinking it was a battle against gray while sleeping..

.

.

Now that I think about it..I knew where Lucy's house was. Again dont get any ideas just saw her mum and her standing there on the first day of school when I was walking to school. I distinctly remember feeling jealousy that she had parents.

I started walking towards her house carrying her in my arms.

**SO HOW WAS IT?! PLEASE REVIEW ! ILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER!**


End file.
